Second Chances
by Tesla-chan
Summary: Inuyashsa joines forces with a half-demon  OC  in possession of Shikon Jewel Shards. They try to unravel her past,suppressed memories and ties with Naraku. But who is this silver-haired man who comes to her and tries to protect her...and from what?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sorry if this isn't any good! This is my first Inuyasha fan-fic so yeah….!

Hope you enjoy it and please R&R!

_A girl sat in darkness, manacles, cold and stiff, locking her to a stone wall with unrelenting cruelty._ _The stench of rotting flesh lingered thick in the air, churning her already weak stomach. The sound of a heavy rock door sliding open deterred her from her previous act of staring into nothingness._

_A dark, sultry voice resonated across the rock walls of the cell. "Tell me child," the voice purred, "What is it that you want?"_

_Her voice was faint and weak, but she managed to tell him, "Naraku… go to Hell." _

_A deep, maniacal laugh escaped his throat, causing her skin to crawl fiercely. "That, my dear, is a tall order to fill."_

_"Then in that cause… kill me…"_

_Naraku scoffed, "That would make these few upcoming events __**much**__ less interesting." He laughed that damn laugh of his again and (apparently) proceeded to walk out of the dungeon._

_The rage she had held in rushed to the surface and she screamed, "You fucking bastard!" to the darkness. _

_Then…everything went black._

Somewhere in the Feudal Era…

'Where am I?'

'Was that…a dream or something?'

I could feel thick grass underneath me, coated with the cool dew of a new morning. Knowing full well that my eyes were open all I could see were colors and the shapes of what I thought to be trees. I felt numb all over and couldn't remember what I was doing way out here in the woods.

Clenching my fists I rose to a sitting position and waited for my sight to return to me.

Still disoriented, I looked around, checking my surroundings. It was definitely a forest. And a friggin' big one at that.

The outfit I was wearing was unfamiliar. I had on a black kimono style shirt with slits in the shoulders and from the uppers arm to the middle of my forearms, underneath being a pale gray. Amazingly, I was wearing black pants and a slate white belt. My shoes were the lightest pair of gray and purple tennies I had ever worn. A black choker was tied round my neck with a silver heart locket at the end.

A pair of twin katana blades sat to the right of me and I instinctively slid them through the scabbards strapped to my lower back.

Standing, I said to myself, "This is only slightly weird…"

Believing it time to go my feet begun to guide me through the forest. Nothing was registering with me at the moment, something just felt wrong. I couldn't tell what though.

I don't think it was the fact that I was carrying around two **very **sharp objects. Or the thought of being in the woods. Maybe it was because the only thing I could remember at the moment was that freaky dream.

Man, that dude's laugh made that dream nightmarish enough. And that rage and disgust I felt was all too real. Weird. My head began to swim and pound and I decided it best to leave it be for now.

'You. You have Shards of the Shikon Jewel.' rasped a creepy voice.

"What the?"

From the tree line over to my left an imp-like monster leapt in front of me, blocking my path. Not knowing what to do I stopped, stunned at what I was seeing.

'Give me your Shikon Jewel Shards!' the demon screeched, leaping towards me with claws and fangs bared.

I froze. My mind shut off and time slowed. 'What the fuck am I supposed to do?'

Before I could figure that out for myself I reached to my swords and swung at the monster, cleaving it into 4 separate pieces with clean, deadly precision.

Its body fell to the forest floor with a dull thud. **Now** I was really wondering what was going on. I stood there, frozen and wide-eyed, staring at my victim.

Shoving the swords back into their scabbards I bolted. The only thing going through my mind, "What the fuck!"

A voice shouted to me, but not knowing what to do I just ran.

"Hey! Come back here will ya!" the voice shouted. I didn't stop, just kept running.

I didn't get much farther until the voice that was chasing me caught up. He grabbed my shoulder, yanking me down to the ground with such force that it knocked the breath out of me.

"Now I told you to stop didn't I?" A boy stood over me, a scowl on his face. His hair was silver, reminding me, oddly, of moon rays. His face looked like someone else I knew, but I couldn't recall his name.

"D…Dog…ears." I gasped out between breaths.

"Yeah. What of 'em?" The boy said.

I rolled over to my side, trying to remove myself from the small crater the boy had driven me into. Soon, two more people joined myself and the silver haired boy.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed a girl with black hair wearing a green and white school uniform "What did you do to her!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha! She looks as though you tried to kill her!" a little boy (literally) with a poofy tail yelled.

"She wouldn't stop! And besides, Kagome's the one who told me to go and get the Jewel Shards!" Inuyasha retorted.

Jewel Shards? That's the same thing that creature mentioned…

"What! So this is my fault now!" Kagome shouted.

The two continued to argue while the little boy just stood and shook his head. Inuyasha must have said something wrong because Kagome flushed a bright red and yelled "Sit Boy!" several times, driving Inuyasha into the dirt.

The little boy looked at me and said "This is a common thing. They really actually like each other a lot, even though they try to deny it."

"I would never have guessed." I had caught my breath, but not enough so that I could get on my feet and run away.

Kagome looked over at me, finally realizing that I had seen the episode between her and Inuyasha. She poised herself and walked over to me, crouching at my side.

"Sorry about all that. Well no need to be rude! I'm Kagome Higurashi. This here is Shippo. And him over there, his name is Inuyasha. He's nice but really stubborn."

"I heard that Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled through the dirt.

All I could do was blink and stare. I mean, what the HELL was going on?

Shippo walked up to me and asked "So, what's your name?" He looked so cute that it took me a moment to remember.

"Mine. Mine Fuyuki. I…what's going on? What are you two?" I pointed at him and Inuyasha, "And that thing that attacked me? What's going on?"

Shippo looked puzzled and hurt at the same time. He didn't understand what I was saying. Kagome made a quick save though.

"This is the Feudal Era. Shippo is a fox Demon. Inuyasha is Half Dog Demon on his Father's side. And the thing that attacked you was most likely another, more violent demon."

"So, does that mean that these two are trained?" I asked, instantly feeling stupid for it.

"Um, you could say that." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to her. "She's Half Demon too, so watch her." Inuyasha had risen up out of the dirt and was now attempting to stand.

"I can see that." She looks back to me, looking me over with a quizzical face until exasperation crosses her expressions. "The shards she has. They're inside her, like Kohaku's!"

Inuyasha looked up at me with worry. "Could she be undead, or with Naraku?"

Naraku. That name…It was from that dream I had! Could they know who he was?

"Hey! Girl! Are you in cahoots with that bastard?" Inuyasha asked me, disgust in his words.

I blinked, trying to think clearly. My head started to pound and I grasped my temples. "I…I don't know. I can't…I can't remember anything!" The pain in my head felt like knifes and the sound was unbearable. The whisper of a thousand different voices rang in my ears and it only made the pain worse.

"Hey calm down! It's alright! Don't worry about it!" Kagome encouraged me.

But all I could see was Naraku's face and feel this sickness in my stomach growing. The wailing in my ears became so loud I couldn't tell if it was all in my head or if it was me. The whispers grew to screams and they all portrayed so many different emotions. I felt tears streaking down my face and an immense pressure on my chest. I could feel Kagome holding me and I could hear Shippo yelling for me to hang on.

Just when I thought I wouldn't last much longer I felt a cooling touch, like the brush of fingertips, against my heart and at the base of my throat where the pendant laid. A voice, not Kagome's or one of the others, but a more familiar, comforting voice tell me "I won't let him hurt you anymore. Rest, and try to stay away from me." Another man's face flashed through my mind and I blacked out.

So sorry if it wasn't any good! I got the idea while I was playing _Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask _and looking at pics on the net. Please R&R! This was sorta a one shot thing but if I get at least 1 review I'll put up Chapter 2. Or maybe I'll do it for free…-.-

Thank you so much for reading and I'll try my best!

~Blue-Onigiri-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ A voice called to her, reassuring and warm. She could tell that there was worry in his voice, seeing as how their game of Hide and Seek had gone on for over 2 hours._

_ The man walked past the tree she was hiding behind, her heart thumping in her chest like a drum. 'Please don't figure out my secret hiding spot yet!'_

_ A smirk crossed his face and he vanished from her line of sight._

_ 'Where did he go?' she poked her head from behind the tree and looked around, perplexed._

_ "Behind you, love." a pair of arms reached from behind and encircled her waist. Spinning her around and pulling her close to him he planted the sweetest of kisses on her lips. ''Now that wasn't fair at all. Hiding behind that damned Sacred Tree.'' He smiled at her, warmth and love dancing in his eyes._

_ ''Now who said we were ever playing fair in this game?'' she challenged, grinning mischievously up at him._

_ "Good point." He kissed her again, crushing her hair in his fist and drowning in her sweet scent._

_ Shoving gently at his chest he released her, allowing her to actually breathe. "Why do you have to be such a good kisser, huh?"_

_ "Guess it comes with lots of practice." She thumped his chest with her fist, making him chuckle._

_ "I love you." He whispered in her ear._

_ "I love you, too…"_

_And before she could say his name the world went dark again…_

Kaede's House…

A voice was calling to me from somewhere far away. It felt like I was floating, detached from my being. I opened my eyes but all I saw were colors and the shapes of random things. Closing them again I laid there- where ever "there" was- and waited.

It didn't take long to figure out my sight had returned and I rose to a wobbly sitting position. Kagome and Shippo sat bedside to my right. Inuyasha wasn't in the room.

"Ah, good you're awake!" Kagome stood up and walked over to me, placing her hand on my forehead. "You had us worried there for a second. No fever. That's good."

Shippo leapt onto the bed and sat beside me. "Yeah, we thought you were going to die or something!"

I brushed away Kagome's hand gently and rubbed at my temples. "What happened? What was that?"

Shippo's brow furrowed together, "What do you mean? When Inuyasha asked you about Naraku you freaked out and went unconscious."

"We thought it wrong to leave you there so we brought you back to our friend Kaede's house. You've been out for several hours. It's well past noon at this point."

A feeling I didn't quite recognize swam in my stomach. I bit my lip and sighed. "Thank you greatly for your kindness, but I don't think I'll be able to repay you."

Kagome just smiled and warmth seemed to radiate off of her, "You don't need to repay us. It's just the right thing to do is all."

"I should get going. I don't wish to burden you…" rising out of bed a wave of nausea and dizziness slammed into me and I sat back down.

"Please just sit back down." Kagome stood, walking to a small pitcher sitting at the window and poured a glass of water. She brought it back to me and made me drink, the cool liquid sliding down my throat and quenching a thirst I didn't know I had.

"Mine, do you remember what day it is?" Kagome had taken the glass and was sitting beside me, concerned.

I looked down, biting my lip. I shook my head, "No."

Kagome nodded. "Do you remember…anything?"

"My name. And that I'm 16."

Shippo popped into the conversation then, "Anything else?"

I thought for a second. 'Those two dreams I had. But, do I really want to tell them about it? They aren't all that important, right?' Closing my eyes I said, "Two dreams. I had one before I woke up in the forest and another just now."

"What were they about?" Kagome asked me.

Even though the girl in the dreams was fuzzed out, I told her the first dream with Naraku. Then skittishly relayed the second one, not knowing why I was so nervous about it.

"And that's all that's floating around in this noggin of mine…Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sounds like you have a case of memory loss or something girl." Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest and sword at the waist. I swear, he looks so damned familiar. But from where?

"We figured that too Inuyasha." Shippo retorted blatantly.

Inuyasha struck back by noogieing Shippo in the side of the head. "Hey girl, why did you have a dream or whatever with Naraku in it?"

"I don't know really. I guess because I have a connection to him…or whatever."

"Who do you think the man in your other dream was? He surely didn't sound like Naraku." Shippo asked.

"He didn't look like him either." I hung my head, twiddling my thumbs.

"What if we went to the Sacred Tree? I saw once that people who go somewhere or touch something from before they lost their memory it might bring it back."

"Probably. But how do we know it's **that** Sacred Tree and not another one?" Inuyasha crossed his arms back and stared at Kagome.

"Trust me Inuyasha. Let's call it Women's Intuition."

"Women's What? It's not contagious is it?" Inuyasha drew back, worried.

"Sit Boy."

At the Sacred Tree…

"So, does this look like the tree from your dream?" Inuyasha looked over to me, also seeming a little weirded out by being around the tree.

Not far from the village Kagome and the others had brought me to a huge tree that they called the Sacred Tree, or the Tree of Ages. It towered over all of the others in the forest, not to mention its trunk was the size of four fully matured pine trees.

The Bone Eaters Well, made from the wood of the Sacred Tree and also where they throw the bones of dead Demons, slumbered quietly not far from its elder.

I closed my eyes, trying to think. The dream flashed through my mind again, and I looked back at the tree. "Yes. But," I walked up and stared at a part of the tree where bark was missing and a small hole resided, "This wasn't here." I turned back to the others, confusion their only way for me to tell that something didn't sit well with them.

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha looked unsteady.

"All in all, yes. Why? Is something wrong?"

"That mark has been there for over fifty years now, when Inuyasha was first sealed to the Sacred Tree by the Priestess Kikyo." Kagome explained.

"But… I'm positive this is it…how could it not be?"

"I **told** you! We have the wrong Sacred Tree! She can't possibly have lived for this long and still look like…like…THAT and be a half demon!" Inuyasha shouted and waved his hand towards me.

"Inuyasha, I think the word you're looking for is young." Shippo retorted.

Kagome stared daggers at Inuyasha before she started to speak again "No, Inuyasha. If Mine is sure that this is the tree from her dream then it has to be it! Besides, there's always the possibility that she's been in stasis like you were until now."

"So what if she was! It still doesn't explain why she reeks of Naraku! She could be one of his reincarnations like that damned Kagura-"

"And Kanna…" the name fell off my lips before I had time to register what my brain was thinking.

Shippo leapt up then "You know Kagura and Kanna too!"

Trying to recollect myself I said "Do I?"

Inuyasha, hand on his sword, began to stride over to me, evidently pissed off and not wanting me around much more.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare hurt her! She's done nothing!" Kagome shouted, setting herself between me and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drew his sword, the thing nearly tripling in size as he removed it from its sheath "Step aside Kagome! For all we know she is working for Naraku, and she'll eventually lead us into a trap! I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"No! Stop being an idiot and calm down!"

A pulsing in my head deterred me from Inuyasha. Blinding lights forced my eyes to clamp shut and my knees gave out as the wailing and deafening sounds from before returned with a vengeance. Laughter and mocking voices slammed into my ears inaudibly, drowning out Kagome and Shippo as they called out to me. Maniacal whispering swirled in my mind and nightmarish faces penetrated my vision, making me feel dizzy and sick to my stomach.

"Please! Someone! Make it stop!"

As I slipped into unconsciousness again, the same voice from before comforted me and the promise of another dream lead me back into the dark.

_ She had been there for so long…Was he okay? Or even worried about her? Was the Lord safe? So many questions were racing through her mind that she didn't notice the little girl clad in white walking into her self proclaimed dungeon._

_ "Naraku wishes to know your reply." The little girl said, her voice as low as a whisper._

_ Raising her head the girl smirked "Kanna. Nice to see that you actually do something around here besides polishing that pretty little mirror of yours." "Naraku wishes to know your reply." Kanna repeated, disregarding the girl's remark and continuing to clutch at the small circular mirror in her hands._

_ "You know, I've given a lot of thought as to what he "requested". The idea of letting him absorb my comrades and me or become his puppet just didn't click. But you go ahead and tell him that he can take his' ideas' and shove them straight up his-'' _

_"Kanna. Leave us." Naraku had entered, displeased at what he had heard._

_ "Yes." Kanna left just as silently as she had entered._

_ "What the Hell do you want Naraku?" the girl's voice was thick with disgust and the sudden urge to vomit flooded her stomach._

_ "Why must you be so persistent about giving up information?" Naraku chided the girl._

_ "Because my loyalties do not and will never lie with you!" the girl spit at Naraku's feet._

_ He just laughed that creepy laugh of his and crouched in front of her. "Are we so sure of this little one?"_

_ "Absolutely!"_

_ Grabbing her chin, he twisted her head to the side so that the soft flesh of her neck was exposed. Raising his hand his index finger began to writhe and then change from white to purple, resembling a parasite._

_ "What the Hell are you doing?" the girl tried to jerk away but Naraku kept an iron grip on her._

_ "I thought this over and it came to the point where I had no other options. I'm going to wipe your memories, use you as my puppet and then restore them when the deed I require is done."_

_ Horror washed over her as she realized that Naraku was then going to be able to get a hold of the whereabouts of her comrades._

_ "As a lesson for defying me, I'm going to make you kill the only person who ever could have accepted you for what you are."_

_ "Damn you, you bastard! Don't you dare hurt him!"_

_ Naraku jabbed the parasite into the girl's neck and she blacked out._

This chapter I wanted to be longer and it is, but I really don't think it's well done. (Or in the department of making much sense…-.-)

Please tell me how it is or what I should make more clear next time!

I'll put Chapter 3 up when I get 2 good reviews!

And I'm really sorry if the ending with Naraku was sorta on the perverted side…!

~Blue-Onigiri-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Blood. There was so much blood. Was any of it even hers? She couldn't remember anymore. All she could do was cry. Looking through eyes glazed over with a foreign power she continued to walk steadily through the village, killing anything that moved or breathed. A cool night breeze ruffled her tattered clothes, sending hungry flames to dance higher into the sky as they swiftly devoured dozens of small homes. Embers flew into the night and the blade she carried gleamed with cold malice, the thrum of power it sent off telling of its disgust._

_A scuttling sound to her left caught her attention and the girl whipped her head around to sight two children, one boy and one girl, both no older than eight, running off past a row of burning houses. She followed and came across the children cuddled next to a mutilated corpse, sobbing and pleading for the person to come back. The boy tried to force water down the corpse's throat but to no avail. A grin spread across her face, her heart clenching in agony, as she drew her blade high and swung at the girl._

_The blade swept clean across the back of the young girls neck, a fine spray of blood erupting form the wound to coat the surrounding area in a dew-like mist. The girls head lolled forward, nearly decapitated, and she fell onto the corpse for which she had been grieving only seconds before. The boy turned, horror turning his face pale in the burning light, and he leapt toward his sister, a strangled cry trickling from his lips. The girl swung her blade down once again and it imbeded itself between the boys shoulder blades, pinning him to the ground, just out of reach of his sister._

_Eyes gleaming, blood speckled across a face split ear to ear with a maddening grin, the girl leaned down and whispered in the boys ear, "Tell me, do you know where Hajime is?"_

_The boy gurgled, blood spilling from the corners of his mouth as he shook his head._

_Twisting the blade, the girl scowled. The boy spit blood, tears running down his face while his fingers searched for his dead sister._

_"Isn't he supposed to look after you? Hmm? Defend your village? Keep you safe from Evil?" The blade twisted again, harshly, and the boy lay limp on the ground, eyes lifless, face covered in dirt and blood. "Tch. Worthless." The girl rose, wiped her blade clean on the boys clothes, and walked away._

_It had taken seconds, mere, precious seconds, but she knew that she would have to live with these images for eternity._

_'Please, please make it stop! God, what am I doing here! Stop killing them!' Fresh tears sprang up and bile rose in her throat._

_A voice echoed in her mind, both familiar and new, "You should have just told me what I wanted to know. None of this would have happened so quickly. Everything is your fault. But soon, it will all be over." The message was laced with amusement and hate, churning her insides and having the thick feeling of dread wash over her._

_The girl slowly wandered through the village again, watching the homes and bodies burn as the night reached its peak when the light of the moon sent an etheral glow over the land. At the edge of the line of buildings she stopped, and grinned into the darkness ahead._

_From a line of trees emerged two men, silver hair shining and blades drawn. The tallest of the two was full demon, his pointed ears and fluorescent eyes leaving no room to guess that he was anything but a dog demon. The purple cresent moon on his forehead seemed to pulse with the beat of his heart and the crimson marks on his cheek reminded her of war paint made from fresh blood._

_The other man was also of dog demon descent, but he was only a half-breed. Gold eyes clashed with the deep red of hers, the pure white of his traditional clothes snug against muscles toned from diligent training._

_The two halted their advance and stared at the girl. Energy thrummed in the air as a breeze blew and brought with it a fresh scent of blood, smoke and charring flesh._

_"What took you so long, my Lord? Off busy saving more of these worthless things?" She sneered and spat at the ground. Her heart was hammering in her chest and panic fluttered in her stomach, but she couldn't tell her body what to do or tell her mouth to shut the hell up._

_The full demon responded, cool and collected, "No. We were cleaning up the trail of bodies_

_you left for us." The man beside him tensed, jaw clenched, but remained slient._

_"Well, too bad I didn't get to finish using my bag of crumbs. But I was getting bored waiting to kill you two. Taking out kids and grannies was too easy, but fun all the same." Her grin returned and she placed a hand on her hip._

_"Shut up! Don't you dare make her say that! Release her from whatever hold you have or so help me I will drive this blade through your ugly, wretched heart Naraku!" The half-demon screamed and brought his blade up, readying to take down his enemy._

_"She brought this on herself, trying to be a hero and keep everyone safe." The girl threw her head back and laughed, wicked and full of maddened glee. "No matter, seeing as how all of you will die here, leaving me to absorb your bodies and obtain ultimate power."_

_The half-demon roared, rage making him clench his sword as he screamed her name incoherently and charged forward, the pure-breed close behind._

_The girl braced her legs, sword drawn, and flew head-on towards the two men. The only thought racing through her mind were the names of the men about to kill her, and a prayer that they would accomplish whatever task they wished to fulfill._

* * *

Okay! Chapter 3 successfully completed! :DD Wow, I'm really ashamed of myself right now X3 This wasn't a very long chapter at all and it seems to have taken forever to find its way here... T^T What's it been now... a year? Two? I can't remember it seems... Although in my defense I must say that it only feels like a few weeks O_O Hope this was alright and at least minutely worth the ridiculous wait you wonderful few went through ^^  
Just in case I was hazy in this chapter, the POV is from that of the 'mysterious' girl who Mine (Me-nay) has been dreaming about. Sorry I didn't include anything about Inuyasha and the rest in here, but I figured ye who will read this would be so pished at me that this would be all that you could get through X3

Hope you liked it this time, so R&R and I'll be updating again hopefully this time next week! Merry Part and merry meet again~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I came to this time it was with full, unrestrained force. The hazy in-between that I had drifted through before with my previous dreams was absent and with that came the knowledge that I felt like shit. Every muscle ached and my senses were alive and functioning on hyper mode. The colors and textures of the cieling that I was staring at were in high definition, allowing me to see the light that was seeping through several small cracks. Outside I could hear the hushed sounds of people talking and the birdsong that came with the dying of every day. Raising up I also discovered that my head seemed an extra ten pounds heavier and my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, making my breathing difficult. So, instead I laid back down and rolled slowly to the window where a small pitcher sat on the sill.

The pitcher was filled half-full with warm water but, not really caring in the least, I gupled some of it down and it dispelled the cotton and made my head feel significantly better. Gazing around I realized that I was in the same house from before. I hadn't recognized it at first because at the time it was mid-morning where now the sun was on the verge of setting, orange and pink painting the faroff hoizon. It was small, but it had a cozy, safe feeling.

The woman who owned the house, her name was...Kanade? Karade? No... Kaede! I wonder what she's like, living here and letting Inuyasha and the others stay. She must be nice, putting up with that stubborn half-demon. Patient too, no doubt. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and drained the rest of the water from the pitcher. When I opened them again I really wished I had kept them shut.

The little hut I was in was on fire. I could feel the heat singeing my skin and smell wood and flesh burning. Headache forgotten I sprang to my feet and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Smoke swirled everywhere and I spotted two blackened, hunched shapes in the center of the room. I immediatly knew they were people, and I flipped.

'This is just like that dream. What the hell? What's going on now? Did I pass out again? Fuck, that's pathetic!' My mind was in a whirl and I barely got out of the way before a huge section of the cieling caved in, covering the bodies.

I dove out the window and fell ungracefully, rolling into a ball. Adrenaline pumping I stood again and lost my breath. The whole village was burning again, just like in my dream. Bodies lay helter-skelter everywhere, blood pooling, the earth no longer able to absorb it all. Smoke twirled and fire climbed, fighting the dancing embers for space in the night sky. The moon gleamed white light onto the familiar scene.

Totally freaked and not knowing what else to do I did the only sensible thing there was: I ran. I had no clue where I was going or what else I would find but I had the intense feeling that I had to get away. After a while I felt like I was being followed and looking behind me and saw dozens of burning, mutilated corpses chasing me. Eeking out a startled cry I pumped my arms and ran faster, not wanting to get caught. My lungs were ablaze and my legs felt as if they were going to give out. Tears streamed down my face and by the time I reached the last line of buildings I was ready to just give up. The corpses were slightly behind, but they were going to end up catching me eventually.

A gleam in the distance caught my attention. Ahead of me was the same scene I had went through earlier: the murdering girl facing off against the two silver haired men with their swords drawn. Panic fluttered in my chest while a tense, intimate familiarity rose up.

The half-demon ran forward then and clashed swords with the girl. The full-demon came at her left and tried to take out her legs, but she pulled another blade and blocked effortlessly. Swords clashed and sparks flew. I heard moans from behind me and looked to see that the corpses had caught up.

I was trapped. On one side was a possibly bloody fight between three very skilled individuals, and on my other side was a horde of rampaging, burning corpses. Which direction would I go? Tough choice, but I would choose fierce sword fighting over burning zombies any day.

Feet pounding I ran straight ahead, dead on with the fighters. I was willing to be cut to shreds so long as I could get out of this nightmare. Before I could accomplish that hands wrapped around me from behind, covering my eyes and clamping down onto my waist and arms.

Now immobile and possibly in the hands of really pissed off corpses, the only thing I could scream before my mouth was covered was, "Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!"

* * *

Flailing and biting futily at the palm pressed over my mouth, I fought against what I believed to be the corpses from before. I didn't enjoy the thought of possibly getting eaten alive so I kicked my legs harder and was granted with a direct hit to what I hoped was a leg.

The hands released me and I fell to the ground on my hands and kness. Ready to run away I sprang to my feet and staggered.

The fighters and the corpses were gone, the night reverted back to the light of the setting sun. There was no blood, no fire, and a significant increase in trees for the forest was much closer than it was before. Stunned I fell onto my butt and stared, dazed.

"Mine! Mine, are you okay!" I turned to see Kagome and Shippo running towards me through the village. On the ground between us was a monk clad in silken purple and black robes,cradling his right leg against himself, making pitful little 'Ow,ow,ouch' sounds. Perhaps he's what I had kicked...?

Kagome met up with us and dropped down beside me. "Are you alright? You tore out of Kaede's house so fast we didn't know you were missing until we were told by the villagers that they had seen you." Brows furrowed with worry Kagome stood and offered me her hand. Staring for a second I grasped it and she pulled me up to stand beside her.

Shippo had caught up by this time and he full on flying glomped me in the chest. My breathed puffed out from the suddenness of it but returned quickly.

"What happened? Why did you run away? We were so worried, we tried chasing after you but you looked so scared and kept on going!" Tears glistened in Shippo's little eyes and he looked so cute that I could only smile.

I was about to tell him what I had been running from when the monk stood and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder saying, "Kagome, I believe it best if we have her tell us back at Kaede's place. The villagers might overhear and get nervous."

"Right Miroku." Kagome nodded up at the monk and looked back to me and Shippo. "Mine, will you still come back with us?"

"Yeah. Sure." Holding Shippo in my arms I followed Kagome and the monk back to Kaede's home.

Inside was a woman I had not seen before. She was beautiful, her long ebony hair trailing down her back to her waist. She wore a pink and white top that made its way down to her calves, covered at her waist by a green cloth, black leggins peeking from beneath her clothes at her ankles. She crouched at the window, expression intense.

When we entered she looked our way and her face lit up, brown eyes sparkling. "Kagome, Shippo. Miroku." the woman smiled at Kagome and Shippo but barely acknowledged Miroku before she walked over. "That didn't take long."

"No, Miroku caught up with her, but she knocked him down when he grabbed her from behind." Shippo smiled when he said it, but Sango just glared at Miroku and looked me over.

Kagome saved us all from the tension and introduced everyone, first pointing to the woman. "Mine, this is Sango. She's the last of a once powerful demon slayer clan. Sango, Mine." We exchanged nods. Kagome then pointed to the monk and said, "And this man right here is Miroku, a monk who has been faithfully traveling with us on our journey."

Miroku extended his right hand towards me, said hand covered by a black cloth and wrapped in a string purple prayer beads. "My pleasure." Miroku smiled as I shook his hand tentativly.

"So, shall we find out what happened here?" Sango asked briskly, walking to the center of the hut where a small, contained fire had been started. We followed, everyone but me removing shoes, and sat around the fire with Sango. When jumping out of windows, you're prone to forgetting to put your shoes on...

Kagome and I sat next to Sango, Shippo settled betwen us, and Miroku across from Sango.

"Mine? Whenever you're ready, could you let us know what scared you so bad?" Kagome looked at me, willing me to begin.

"Um, sure." I nodded, blinking and wiping my hands nervously down my legs.

It didn't take long to retell about my dream in the dungeon with the parasite and then about the murdering girl, how I had woken up and ran out of the 'burning' house, been chased by the flaming corpses, and then led back to the fight in which I had left in my dream.

An odd silence came and no one said a word, the group either staring at me or gazing at the floor intently, possibly comtemplating the ludicricy of my story. Sango and Miroku probably thought I was delusional, but hopefully Kagome and Shippo believed me about this dream like they had before.

Hm... Now that I think about it, where was Inuyasha? Weird...

Sango looked over at me then, eyes searching. "None of this makes any sense to me, considering that we just met. Miroku and I had just returned when Kagome asked us to help find you. Could you tell us anything else, Mine?"

Closing my eyes and fiddling with the heart pendant at my throat I told them about the other dreams I'd had, tripping over the details at points.

After I had finished, Kagome leaned towards Sango and said, "Sango, Mine has a Shard of the Shikon Jewel keeping her alive, just like Kohaku."

Sango stared at me, startled. To divert attention Miroku slapped a fist against his open plam and said, "Before I found Mine in the street, she screamed for Sesshomaru."

Shippo jumped up and yelled, "Inuyasha's brother!" His face was so angry that it was cute.

"Brother...? Lord Sessomaru and Inuyasha are... brothers?"

"You remember him then?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Then that means you have a connection to him, somehow. Do you know anything about Hajime, the person the girl asked about before she...?" Kagome stopped short, knowing that we were all aware of what had happened to him.

Just the sound of his name made me feel calm, serenity wrapping around me like the heat from a wam fire in the middle of the harshest winter. Faint images flitted behind my closed eyelids of the half-demon boy and the psychotic girl from my dreams. Phantom whispers seemed to drift to my ears as long forgotten kisses bloomed across my skin.

His voice came to me then, sounding as reassuring and warm as it had before, "Don't push yourself. If you remember before the Lord comes for you, then everything we worked for is in vain. You won't have to worry much longer. I promised you he wouldn't take you away from me again, Mine..."

My limbs felt heavy and I remember falling to the floor but not connecting with anything. Kagome and the others came towards me, but my attention was drawn to the figure standing in the doorway to the hut, surrounded by the last lights of day.

The silver hair and yellow eyes were identical to those of the full-demon from my dream. It was Sesshomaru, brother to Inuyasha, and the Lord to whom we had sworn our lives. Me and... Hajime.

* * *

Well, THAT took a long time XD So sorry about the wait. I know I promised I would upload sooner, but Spring Break started where I live and I had some other pressing matters to get to before I could finish typing... Funerals and rehab were front in my mind soooo, yeah... *Excessive dots inserted*

Hope it was alright, and lemme know if it sucked or something needs some severe clearing up, kay? Thanks so much and R&R for me, it helps with the inspiration :D My computer doesn't have Microsoft DL'd at the moment, so I've been having to use Wordpad and my spelling probably sucks severely, so forgive me. T^T

BTW, I don't think I ever told anyone this but the correct way to pronounce the MC's name (Mine) is Me-nay. Hope it helps, enjoy!

~Tesla-chan


End file.
